


Life in Plastic

by creepymura



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Hypnotism, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: Drabble commission from tumblr.





	Life in Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> second person, from murdoc's pov

“Pretty little doll.”

His perfectly lithe body twitched underneath your hands when you touched him, too skinny hips jutting up for the attention that he always craved. Things like this always went better when he was under, when he was a blank slate for you to play with, when he was so eager to please, and he knew that as well as you did. No wonder he asked for it so much.

“You’re Daddy’s angel, aren’t you? Such a sweet little doll for me.”

He played it off like he was still innocent (though he was everything but), coyly coming to you in the middle of the night, eyes on the cross that always hung from your neck. Mumbling about ‘wanna do something fun, you wanna do something fun with me?’ Always so happy when you would indulge the sicker parts of his twisted psyche. The parts that would always come out to play the second he was in your hands, in your control.

“All mine. All fucking mine. No-one else can have you.”

Sweet fucking satan, you could have devoured him. Always looked so fucking good when he was like this.

Sleepy smile, big and glassy almost doe-like eyes, the sickly white in his skin and the pink in his cheeks making him look even more like a ornate china doll. Even more when he dressed up for you, in the intricate and special kinds of things that he only ever saved when you did this together. Made it feel that much more special, that much more hard to concentrate on retaining any kind of composure when you had a brainless dreamboat at your disposal.

“Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you, dolly? Even when you sound so stupid like this, you’re still such a good boy.”

“’M a good boy.”

Tongue to heavy in his skull to speak, he just giggled deliriously, nodding his head as you moved between his legs. Only momentarily admiring him, before urging one of them up and over your shoulder so you could kiss over his foot and up his leg, and slide down one of his silky white stockings, exposing equally silky skin. Stroking all of his most sensitive spots (the sole of his foot, along his ankle, just behind the knee) and relishing in the way his face would shift, how his eyes would squeeze shut and his lips would part, and he’d whine and whimper for more with unbridled delight.

His hands tied together above his head loosely, white ribbon that perfectly complimented the milky white of his cracked porcelain skin. In this state, pulling at the knot didn’t even cross what remained of his mind.

As you peppered light kisses against his skin and up his thigh, you reached up and underneath the ornate skirt and excessive petticoat to stroke your fingertips along the length of his aching dick, though it was largely ignored when you were stimulating so many of his other spots. 

Stroking up the swollen, heavy length slowly, before toying with the thick sounding rod already deep inside of him, idly though carefully, to his very vocal surprise. Slowly pushing it slightly deeper and pulling it out again, twisting it from side to side. Even just playfully nudging the bulbed top wracked his body with shudders of desperate arousal, and any words he might have said tumbled out of him as cries and moans.

Whimpering your name, your title for this play, gasping for more, a delighted if shaky smile on his lips as his body twisted involuntarily. 

“Does that feel good, dolly?” You asked, your voice almost innocent as you toyed with him, driving him wild. Forcing what little remained of his brain into overdrive. “Does Daddy make you feel so good?”

“S-So good…” He managed to stutter out, repeating you though his speech was still slightly slurred. Hips still bucking desperately, forcing you to keep your hand even steadier as you played with the sounding rod some more, pressing it even deeper. Relishing in your pretty fuck doll’s cries of frustration.

“Tell me what you want.” You said, stilling your hand for a second and running the thumb of your free hand along his exposed taint and over his hole. “I want to hear you say everything you want me to do to your pretty little body.”

“I-I can’t…can’t think.” He whimpered, eyes suddenly big and helpless. Poor lad must have gotten overwhelmed from thinking too much. Quite sweet really. “Need you. Need you inside me. Please.” His hands clenching into fists, but still not tugging at the ribbon. 

So eager to please you, even when he was so far under.

You were quick to grab his other leg and sling it over your other shoulder, warping his position even more and showing off his perky little ass. Dragging your thumb over it, just to torture him a tiny bit more, because you could, as you unbuttoned your jeans, stroking yourself through your boxers. Already hard, just from looking at him, but that wasn’t exactly a fucking surprise for you.

“You always look the best when your holes are all stuffed, you know that? Like you’re just waiting for someone to fuck you." 

He repeated "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” like a little whispered mantra, his desperation almost sounding funny if it wasn’t so obscenely hot and you weren’t ridiculously turned on yourself. Winding you up way too much so you were only bothered enough to rub lube into his greedy hole (that took two of your fingers without even trying, of course) and over your length. If not for his sake, than for your own. Hurt like fuck when you didn’t.

“Still want Daddy to fuck you, dolly?” You asked, though rubbing the head of your dick over his ass sort of counteracting any genuine concern you might have had. “Still want me to fuck your slutty little hole 'til you can’t think? 'Til you can’t breath.” You knew the answer already from the way he rocked his hips back, desperate for you, and the way his stuffed cock twitched uselessly against his petticoats, but you still thought it best to ask first.

“Want it.” He pleaded, his words drawn out and adorably dumb as he writhed helplessly against you, his facial expression pleading on it’s own. “Please, please, please. Don’t wanna think. Think for me.”

He didn’t need to say another word before you pushed deep inside of him, unable to hold back of groan of your own as soon as you felt the hot warmth of him against you, and the tightness that almost immediately clamped you still when he clenched against you in surprise.

Always the same, no matter what mental state he was in, apparently.

You jutted your hips almost rhythmically against his, fucking him hard and fast, relentless and ruthless and barely giving him a second to adjust. Everything he’d asked for.

He threw his bound hands around your neck and your hands receded down to his ass, groping the soft flesh roughly and drinking in every moan and groan, and every frustrated cry when you even dared slow down your pace by even the fraction. 

Pressing his tangled fingers into your hair and kissing you desperately, he moaned against your lips when you kissed him back, tongue almost immediately down his throat. Pushing him back against the bed and allowing you a better angle to fuck him within an inch of his life, if you had your way.

He almost lost it completely when you came inside him, claiming him fully as your own, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the shit i do, consider commissioning me or donating to my ko-fi to get a drabble of ur own or support me straight up!
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


End file.
